unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Belfast Airport (PEI)
|-|Unturned 3= The Belfast Airport is a location in Unturned 3. It is located at the end of a road connected to the north of Montague. Features: The airport consists of a terminal, a runway, a control tower, two helipads, and two hangars. There's a crashed plane at the eastern end of the runway and an unflyable airliner on the other side. There is a police barricade with a watchtower obstructing the runway. Police, firefighter and civil zombies and loot spawn there. The Sandpiper can be found in the middle hangar at times. Trivia: *The airport is named after the real-world Canadian town of Belfast, located in the real-world Prince Edward Island. |-|Classic= The Belfast Airport is a location in Classic. It is located at the end of a road connected to the north of Montague. Features: This airport is similar to O'Leary Military Base. The Belfast Airport has rock floors and walls surrounding the location similar to the one found in O'Leary Military Base. The main entrance is located at the front of the airport, while the other entrance is at the back of the airport. The main entrance has a red building with chairs & tables. Behind it are sandbags, medic tents, military boxes, and a tilted non-drivable APC. The back entrance is where 2 fences have fallen down and you can go through, you can also drive a vehicle through this gap so you can drive on the airfield. On the west side are 2 large hangars and a plane, containing a mix of civilian and military loot. (There is a loot spawn point on top of one of the shelves in the left hangar.) The east side has an ATC Tower. Military and civilian loot spawns in the tower. Military, Civilian, and Civil zombies can spawn around it and in the top. Some gun attachments like Suppressors or Tactical Lights can be found on the roof of the tower that can only be obtained by using a ladder to the roof. Trivia: *The airport is named after the real-world Canadian town of Belfast, located in the real-world Prince Edward Island. |-|Gallery= Unturned 3: Belfast Airport - control tower.png|Control tower. Belfast Airport - crashed plane.png|Crashed plane. Belfast Airport - entrance building.png|Entrance building. Belfast Airport - heliports.png|Heliports. Belfast Airport - parking lot.png|Parking lot. Belfast Airport - police blockade.png|Police blockade. File:Belfast_Airport_-_angar_3_with_it's_plane.png|Hangar 3 with it's plane. File:Belfast_Airport_-_hangar_1.png|Hangar 1. File:Belfast_Airport_-_hangar_2.png|Hangar 2. File:Belfast_Airport_-_hole_on_the_grid.png|Hole in the grid. File:Belfast_Airport_-_plane_inside_hangar_2.png|Plane in hangar 2. File:Firetruck_on_Belfast_Airport.png|Firetruck on Belfast Airport. Classic: A look at the Airport.jpg|The airport while viewing from the ATC tower. Belfast ATC Exterior View.jpg|View from the ATC Tower looking onto the airport. Belfast ATC Interior View.jpg|Interior view of the ATC Tower. Belfast Broken Airplane.jpg|Broken airplane next to the hangars. Belfast Entrance.jpg|Entrance to Belfast Airport. Belfast Gas Tanks and Helipad.jpg|Fuel tanks and helipad at the Belfast Airport. Belfast Leftmost Hangar.jpg|Leftmost hangar at Belfast Airport. Belfast Rightmost Hangar.jpg|Rightmost hangar at the Belfast Airport. Belfast Medical Tents.jpg|Medical tents at Belfast Airport. Belfast Map Location.jpg|PEI map location of Belfast Airport. Category:Locations